What Natalia shouldn't have said
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia by accident manages to say the wrong thing to Valera's young children which has consequenses. A ValNat story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**What Natalia shouldn't have said.**_

Natalia Boa Vista were sitting among three children sighing, mostly that was because they were arguing and she had no idea what so ever to do with them.

They weren't hers, but still she had ended up with them as their mother was pissed at her.

The oldest one a boy was now ten years old and his two younger sisters were eight and now they were all three fighting with each other on a had ended up in huge pile of arms and legs in the middle of the DNA lab.

"Natalia, what on earth?" she heard Valera ask as she came back into the lab after her lunch break.

"What, they always do this when I'm baby sitting, I can't stop them," said Natalia with a sigh.

"What started this?" Valera asked.

"No idea, I hate this, I really hate these children, all they do is make trouble," she said with a huff.

The bad luck for Natalia at this point however was that the three children heard that and looked at her with shocked eyes, the two young girls looked as they were holding back their tears, their lips were shivering.

"Natalia," Val whispered more in a "how could you say that," then shocked as she knew her children could be difficult at times.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," the Hispanic woman said more to Valera then her children.

"Why do you hate us Aunt Nat?" Hannah asked sadly.

"I don't hate you and I really shouldn't have said that," she said looking down.

"I don't understand," said Jackie confused.

"Are we really that bad?" George asked, looking more at his mother than Natalia.

"Of course not handsome," Valera said and smiled at him.

"It's OK, we get it, come on," he said to his sisters as they headed out of the lab in the direction of the exit as Natalia looked at Valera and said, "I really am sorry."

"I know, and it's OK, but next time, be more careful," she answered with a half smile.

* * *

The three Valera children weren't all too happy about being hated by their aunt Natalia as they had kind of always favored her which was why they always preferred to hang around her when they were at the lab. And they also liked being babysat by her.

But now she hated them. That just weren't right. George looked over at his younger siblings, they were crying sadly as they sat next to each other on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

George turned a page in his history book, carefully using the marker on what he found important as he slowly read his homework, but Natalia's words kept coming back and distracted him.

He was wondering what made her say that, "They weren't really that bad," he though. They might be a bit high and low at times, but then again other children were that as well.

He sighed as he asked, "Could you please turn the volume down, trying to read."

"Uh huh," said Jackie and did so.

"Shouldn't you guys do your homework as well?" he asked.

"Did it at school, plus wanna see this," said Hannah as they at the moment were watching some kind of cartoon.

"Gonna do it later," said Jackie.

"No, you are going to do it now, turn the TV off," they heard their mother's voice from behind.

Both girls groaned, but still did as she said as neither wanted to get punished.

"If either of you need any help I'm in DNA or outside in the garage with Uncle Ryan, and don't turn on the TV as soon as I leave," she said in a firm tone.

"We won't," the two girls said looking innocent at her.

"I'll check back a little later, are you Ok handsome?" she asked looking at his puzzled face.

"Mhm, we won't leave too late today will we?" he asked.

"I hope not, I'll try to be fast, but…" she stopped knowing that it wouldn't be easy to leave anytime soon, knowing they knew as well almost growing up in that lab.

He nodded silently going back to his book, as did his sisters as Valera left them again knowing the TV would be back on in ten minutes tops.

* * *

Valera was right as she could hear the talking from the TV a few moments later. She let out a sigh wishing she could have taken them home, but knowing the interruptions was as many there. She also wished that the children's father was there to help her, but that unfortunately wasn't the case as she had become a single mom after the twins was born.

Not because he didn't love her or his children, as he did, but his job made it difficult for him to have family, to risky so they parted ways. Her son however was a striking resemblance to him with his dark brown eyes and dark hair.

The twins on the other hand looked a bit more like her as their eye color was a little more golden, and their hair a tad redder. They were all too young to remember anything about their father. Valera however did, they were all happy memories.

Valera sighed lightly as she heard Natalia ask, "Are you OK?"

"Just thinking that's all," she said holding a few tears back.

"Wanna share?" the Hispanic woman offered.

"You remember Bruce right?" she asked with a sigh, jumping up so she to a change was sitting on the lab table instead of standing next to it. Both women knew that she shouldn't, but right now neither cared.

"The children's father, yes why?" asked Natalia leaning a little forward looking into Valeras's eyes.

"I dunno, I just wish he would have stuck around I guess, I mean it would have been nice to not have done it all alone," she answered.

"But Val you didn't do it alone, I mean those children are practically grew up here, we all helped," said Natalia.

"Like you did a moment ago," said Valera with another sigh.

"I'm really sorry and you know that, I really do adore them, they're just difficult at times," she said.

"Do you think it would be different if Bruce were around?" the younger woman asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Natalia gently stroking her cheek making her blush before she got down again saying, "I just sometimes wish things were different."

"Don't we all," said Natalia and winked a little at her before she headed out of the lab.

* * *

It was a few days later and Natalia and the children had still not come to terms with each other and for the fun of it or if it was to annoy her was uncertain, George had slashed the tires of Natalia's new car.

The only reason she found out was that he was a little to slow leaving "the scene of the crime."

The now old lady dragged him up to the lab, tossed him in front of Valera and said, "Will you talk to him?"

"What did he do?" the surprised mother asked, she was mostly surprised that he was there that time of day as he should have been in school.

"Slashed my tires," said Natalia.

"I did not," he protested.

"I caught you red handed," said Natalia and gave him an angry glare.

"George?" his mother asked in a serious tone.

"OK, OK, so I might have," he admitted a tad annoyed giving Natalia an angry glare back.

"Why?" asked Valera.

"Cause she's stupid," he said and headed for the break room.

"Not so fast young man," she yelled after him, but he kept on walking.

"Natalia, I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damage," said Valera honest.

"No worries, I just don't understand, I have already apologized," she said.

"I think you need more than that," said Valera honest.

"What do you suggest?" asked Natalia.

"That you spend a day with them, doing stuff they like," Valera answered honestly.

"Are you sure, I mean I'm really old and they are kind of lively and…" Natalia stopped.

"But Boa Vista, do I sense you are insecure all of a sudden, and you are not that old, I mean if you are what does that make me, I'm with them all the time," said Valera with a little smile.

"Yes, but you are their mother," Natalia pointed out.

"Well you are doing it whether you like it or not, I think it will be good for all off you, so you are taking them this Saturday," she said in a I'm serious way.

Natalia just nodded vaguely knowing she would just have to do it, she didn't really mind all that much, she was just afraid they would end up making trouble in one way or another, but she hoped for the best as her eyes got centered over the microscope.

That Saturday the Valera children were dropped of at their Aunt Natalia's house early in the morning to their dismay it seemed.

* * *

"Have you guys eaten yet or are you hungry?" Natalia asked polite as she gave them room to go where they pleased.

"Hungry, what you got?" George answered.

"Pretty much everything in the kitchen," she answered him following in a somewhat distance as they already knew where that was.

She knew they could do anything to make a mess in the kitchen, yet they didn't, they quickly found what they needed, the twins made something that looked like banana splits and George made himself some serial with milk and all three had a glass of orange juice on the side as they sat down by her kitchen table eating.

"You're not eating aunt Nat?" Hannah asked looking over at the old woman in the doorway.

"I guess I can if you want me to eat with you," she said and made her self some slices of bread with cheese with tomato and paprika on.

"May we please have that as well?" asked Hannah. With we she meant herself and Jackie.

"Of course," said Natalia and made them a slice each and the two quickly pushed the ice cream bowls away as their brother rolled his eyes as their aunt sat down next to them.  
"So what do you guys feel like doing today?" asked Natalia.

"Dunno," the twins said looking at their brother that just said, "Whatever."

"We can do anything, movies, fair, shopping, just hang out here," she suggested thinking "As long as it's not rollercoasters.

"Can we please sleep, I'm tired," said George.

"Too early to be up on a Saturday," Hannah agreed.

"Yeah real tired," said Jackie with a yawn.

"OK, sleep it is, you know where the guestrooms are," said Natalia and the children nodded and rand off as she thought, "That's it for fun with your children."

* * *

A couple of hours later the children came down to find Natalia in the living room reading a paper and George said, "We can really do anything?"

"Yes," said Natalia, looking up from the paper, putting her reading glasses aside.

"We would really like to as you suggested go to the fair," said George looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"OK, you want to walk or drive there?" she asked as it wasn't really that far.

"We can walk, or maybe we could roller skate," he said looking towards the hallway where he knew she had some pair.

"Gosh, I think a may be a little too old for that," said Natalia honest.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," said Jackie hopefully.

"Fun until I break something," said Natalia with a sigh.

"You won't, please, please, please," Hannah begged looking at her with pleading eyes.

"OK, OK," she finally gave in and followed them to the hallway.

* * *

Turns out that Natalia spite her age was a really good skater and she wasn't even close to falling, not once did she loose her balance.

The youngsters were however a bit faster then she was, but they waited whenever they were ahead and soon they were all outside the fair. The children of course wanted her up in the roller coaster, but Natalia refused and held their things while they went on a ride.

When they came back they were even more excited than before and managed to persuade her into taking the teacups with them which she did three times until they all were green in the face and needed a break.

They sat down on a bench for a little while before getting up in the Paris wheel and the children got amazed from the view up there.

When they came down Natalia bought them cotton candy and popcorn and they walked along the beach where they sat down looking at the ocean.

"Aunt Nat, can we please go and see a movie?" Hannah asked.

"Of course," she said wondering if the three children would be able to settle for the same one as they were quite different.

* * *

Day soon turned into evening and the children and Natalia ended up back at her house where they again tiredly from the days events found their way to the guest rooms as Natalia flopped down on the couch just at the same time as the door bell rang.

She sighed as she went to open and found Valera outside and let her in. Once inside the living room she asked: "So do they still hate you?"

"No, not after fun fair, two movies, dinner at a pizza place and a little shopping," she said with a tired sigh.

"How did you ever have time and energy for all that?" asked Valera surprised.

"To be honest I have no idea, but you have to wait until the morning to bring them home as they are upstairs sleeping," she said.

"By the looks of it so should you," said Valera and smiled as she stroked some hairs away from her face.

"Mmm, perhaps," said Natalia looking into Valera's hazel eyes.

The younger woman looked back into a pair of chocolate colored eyes and smiled shyly.

The older woman smiled back and gently let her lips brush on Valera's before slowly withdrawing waiting for her reaction.

Valera blushed and bent in for another kiss, a little deeper this time and held her closely.

As she backed away the older brunette said, "They aren't half bad and I don't hate them."

"I know sweetheart, I know, and thank you for taking care of them all day," she said with another kiss.

"You're welcome and it was a lot of fun, so what did you do all day?" asked Natalia curiously.

"I went back to sleep after I dropped them off, then I just relaxed and caught up on some housework," said Valera honest.

"Hmm sounds relaxing," said Natalia with another yawn.

"All worn out and that's from one day, how will you ever be able to handle them every day?" asked Valera with a giggle.

"I'll manage somehow and besides I didn't plan to do that with them every day," she said with a sigh.

Valera nodded and said, "You better get some sleep."

"No worries as I don't have to get up early tomorrow for a change," said Natalia.

"Uhm, not to break your bubble, but with three children in the house," said Valera.

"That's why my master bedroom is far way from the guestrooms," said Natalia with a smile on her face.

"Oh really is that so, that is really interesting," said Valera giving her a sly grin back.

"It is, so wanna come to bed with me?" Natalia asked, suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

"I do, after you," said Valera suddenly feeling a bit insecure herself as she followed Natalia upstairs.

* * *

A moment later the two women found themselves kissing on Natalia's double bed. The older woman let out soft moans into Valera's mouth slowly freeing her from her clothes and laying her down on the bed before undressing herself.

Natalia got on top still kissing the other woman now also panting with excitement when she suddenly stopped and looked into Valera's eyes. Beneath her Valera was panting as well and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"It has been a while and I want to… do this right," said Natalia, again insecure, the truth was that Valera was the first woman she had ever slept with and she wasn't sure on how to do it.

Valera nodded and said, "How about we take it slow and do that later."

Natalia nodded and got of her only to drag her closely and hold her harder than she had held anyone before her.

"Shhh, you don't have to hold me this hard, I won't go anywhere," Valera assured her.

Natalia loosened her grip a little as she drifted of while Valera kept watch over her new sweetheart as the night came closer.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
